


You make a great texting buddy

by heaveeho (veldygee)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/heaveeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy accidentally bumped into this handsome man in a suit while rushing into his class, resulting him to mistake the man's phone as his.</p><p>(or, how Eggsy gets a boyfriend through an awkward incident and series of texts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make a great texting buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I started this fic a few months ago and it was only tonight that I finally got the idea to finish it. I was planning to make it longer, but I am not good at writing long fanfictions anyway, so I will just keep this story short and as fluffy as possible.
> 
> I named the doc of this fic as 'ooPPS I AM SORRY HERE IS MY NUMBER I M SO SORRY BYE' because that's pretty much the story yeah. In this fic, Harry is actually still a Kingsman agent but I don't dwell on that. Also, I have a thing of Eggsy attending university and with Dean already out of the picture because I just want Eggsy to be happy. 
> 
> Anyway, this is like a silly fic (title is very stupid as well) but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways.
> 
> Oh and this is fic is ~~not unbeta-ed~~ betaed but not perfectly by me nor brit-picked. :) 
> 
> **EDIT:** 13/08/2015. I did some edit on grammars and restructuring a few sentences. The story is still the same. Thanks and sorry it took me this long to do some editing. Thank you for [AliceRayne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRayne/pseuds/AliceRayne) for some inputs :))

Eggsy was running late to his first lecture and he regretted that he ended up drinking yesterday night even though he knew he had class in the morning. Usually, he avoided drinking during weekdays, but Ryan had just ended his two years relationship, and so Eggsy and Jamal—as the best mates they were—took Ryan out to comfort him out of his broken heart. It got a little bit out of control and Eggsy ended up drinking more than he should.

He woke up late, missing the usual tube to campus. His mum was out already, working on her early shift. He would skip lecture if he could, but unfortunately the professor had announced that they would have a quiz today that was worth quite a lot for the final grade—he just couldn’t miss this one. He got ready in record time and managed to get on a tube as soon as he got to the station, nearly missing it by a minute. If he missed that tube, he would definitely be late then.

Eggsy took another gulp of breath and kept on running across the university yard, ignoring the looks that people had been giving him. He had been running since he got off the tube. Sweat had begun to gather around his temples, and his legs began to ache, but he knew he would make it. He checked on the time from his mobile phone in his hand. He had 10 more minutes before the professor no longer tolerated any latecomers. He only needed to reach the other side, got into the ugly building with yellow paint, turned left on the main corridor and—

His run was cut short when suddenly there was someone who came seemingly out of nowhere. Eggsy could only let out a squeak, closing his eyes as he expected the upcoming impact. But it never came. Instead, Eggsy felt an arm slinging around his waist and a hand on his upper arm, stopping the impact before it happened. Eggsy opened his eyes slowly and was immediately greeted with a face of gorgeous man leaning above him. Eggsy felt his heart quickened its pace and it was only then that he realised their position, the handsome man had managed to catch him before he crashed against him. Eggsy smiled nervously and removed himself from the man’s arms so that he was standing properly. The man was really gorgeous, with a pair of thick-rimmed glasses on his face, his hair combed nicely to a side. He was wearing a gray pinstriped suit that looked very expensive, an umbrella in one hand. The man was older than Eggsy’s mum, probably a professor but no professor dressed that nicely. Eggsy stopped his train of thoughts though, and quickly averted his eyes when he realised that he was staring The man looked amused.

“Shit, I’m sorry—I,” Eggsy started to apologise. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the man’s eyes. “I was in a hurry.”

“That I could see, yes,” said the man, sounding amused. Eggsy was embarrassed but then he remembered about his very important lecture, and he really needed to get to class on time. Eggsy noticed that he had accidentally dropped his mobile phone, along with the man’s mobile phone as well. Eggsy took both to his hand, and gave one phone back to the man.

“I am really sorry. I will pay for whatever damage, if there was any,” Eggsy rambled. “I’ll finish my lecture in two hours. ‘m Eggsy—shit—I mean Gary Unwin.” Eggsy took a pen out of his jacket pocket and then took the man’s hand to scribble his phone number. “That’s my phone number—sorry but I really need to go. Sorry!” Eggsy then proceed to run again to his class without waiting for the man’s reply.

Eggsy arrived right on time, panting as he opened the auditorium’s door. The professor didn’t look impressed, but one glance to the clock above showed that Eggsy was right on time so the professor couldn’t kick him out of class. Eggsy grinned sheepishly and then took the seat second row from the front. Eggsy was feeling lucky despite the crash earlier. One glance at the mobile phone in his hand made him groaned loud enough that caused the professor to hiss his name with a deadly glare.

During the crash—because it must have happened when he crashed at the gorgeous man earlier—he had accidentally grabbed the wrong phone because the one on the desk was _definitely_ not his. It was black and it was rectangular in shape, but other than that it was all very much different from his phone. Even the size was smaller than Eggsy’s. Eggsy couldn’t believe that he could mistake which one was his phone.

“Mr. Unwin, if you have finished staring at your mobile phone, please put it away and take out your pen and a piece of paper, please,” called the professor annoyed. Eggsy glanced up and quickly put the phone away, taking his pen and tore a paper from his notebook. He would contemplate more when this lecture was done.

* * *

The lecture seemed to go on forever. When the professor finally dismissed them all, Eggsy immediately leaped out of the seat to leave the room. He immediately took the mobile phone from his bag and he noticed that there was a couple of texts from unknown number—that actually was his number. Eggsy opened the first text that was alarmingly long that was sent from his phone.

_Hello. I am the man you almost crashed against earlier. It seems that you accidentally took my phone. I didn’t realise until after you’ve left running. As much as I would like to have my phone back, I am leaving town until next week. So, if you would please hold on to my phone until I get back, that’d be kind of you. I will return your phone then. I promise that I am not going to use your phone in the mean time except to send you this text, but you may use mine if needed. Thank you for your understanding, Mr. Unwin._

The second text was sent just a minute after the first one.

_Oh, and I’m sorry for my lack of manners. My name is Harry Hart. Have a good day._

Eggsy reread both texts, feeling like he had missed a joke or something. But there was not, was it? Eggsy couldn’t believe this man—Harry Hart. Who the hell would write a long text like that, all polite and all, to someone else who made the mistake? There was no harsh word, nothing bad at all. Like people crashed against each other and mistook each other phone all the time. Eggsy reread the texts again. Nope. Nothing had changed since the last minute he read it. He felt unnerved that this man was being all polite instead of getting angry at him—not that he wanted the man to get angry, but this was just not how it was supposed to go. Eggsy sunk down on the nearest bench once he was outside and started to think what he should type down as a reply.

It took him quite a moment, but he managed to type down an appropriate reply.

_Hi sorry again for earlier, Mr Hart. I dont have a spare phone, so Ill need to borrow ur phone while Im having it. Ill keep it safe & will return it to u next week. Pls use mine if u need it too. Im really sorry once again._

Eggsy pressed send before he could change his mind again, after rereading the text again and again, making sure that it doesn’t contain too many text-speaks. He felt the itch to add all the punctuations, but he didn’t want to pretend all proper in text when he was actually not. Sue him for being weird over a simple text.

Eggsy didn’t expect another reply, but he did get one and not so long after he sent his, while he was on a line waiting for his turn to buy the long overdue meal of the day.

_It is fine. I truly appreciate your apology. Accident happens all the time. I will let you know when I am back in town. I wish you a pleasant day._

Eggsy read the text and thought how to reply to that. He couldn’t say sorry again because then the text would just loop in content. But if he was not to reply, it would seem rude. Eggsy finally decided on a simple _have a pleasant day too_ being texted back and decided to be done with it. Mr Hart didn’t reply again, which was expected but Eggsy felt some kind of disappointment over that.

* * *

 

When the day was over, Eggsy was thoroughly exhausted, which was not surprising since he spent the night before drinking and part of the morning running like crazy. It was barely 5pm but—he yawned—yeah, he was ready for bed. Eggsy was glad that he had no shift tonight.

Eggsy kept yawning while waiting for his tube to arrive. It was crowded, but still manageable as he got to squish in between all the people. It got more crowded in each stop. Eggsy was really glad when it stopped at his station. Eggsy’s body was on automatic then, bringing him home. Eggsy could barely remove his shoes and his clothes before he collapsed on to his bed and fell asleep right away, the thought of a stranger’s phone in his pocket the last thing in his mind.

* * *

 

Eggsy woke up hungry in a dark room. A blanket was covering him, which indicated that his mum had come in to check on him. Eggsy stretched out and yawned as his stomach protested once more. He still felt sleepy even after he had slept for a few hours—it was almost midnight now. His mum must have gone to bed, but there must be leftover food in the fridge. Eggsy yawned again as he got out of the bed, pulling out a worn-out tshirt from where it was slung over his desk chair. The carpeted floor felt almost cold to his bare feet. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself first.

As Eggsy had predicted, there was a leftover food from dinner. It was a simple mac and cheese. He put the container into a microwave to heat it up, wincing slightly as the whirring sound started. He took it out when it was done, grabbing a spoon and then had his dinner. He finished the food in no time at all, drenching the container in water before he was going to eventually wash it in the morning. After taking a few big gulps of water, he was ready for bed again.

Eggsy walked back to his room, took out his phone out of the jeans he wore earlier today and then finally remembered that he didn’t actually have his phone right now. Eggsy groaned and sat on the bed, checking the phone that was not his again. There was no incoming text, nothing. He plugged the phone as brief check showed that the phone had the same charging slot. He set up the alarm for the morning and then went under the blanket again, snuggling closer, preparing to drift off to sleep again.

But sleep didn’t come easier this time.

Eggsy tried to close eyes, changed his position again and again. But he just couldn’t fall asleep. After quite some time, Eggsy sat up in frustration. It was almost 1 AM. His class didn’t start until 9 but he needed to wake up at 7 at the very least if he wanted to make it to class on time. He really needed his sleep. No matter how many hours he had slept earlier, if he didn’t sleep now, he would still turn out to be zombie-like in the morning. What should he do now? He didn’t feel like studying. Doing something on the internet would only lead him to not sleeping. Eggsy’s eyes caught the phone that was not his on the bedside table. The phone that actually belonged to one handsome man named Harry Hart. Texting could make him sleepy, but he only memorized his own phone number and his family’s and none of his friends. Eggsy didn’t think twice before he reached the phone and typed out a text to Eggsy’s phone that was in Harry Hart’s possession.

_Im glad that ur phone has the same charger as mine._

Eggsy realised how stupid the text sounded as soon as he sent it. He was embarrassed and was about to send another text to apologise to said man, but then the phone vibrated, indicating an incoming message.

_That is nice to know._

Eggsy frowned. Why was Harry Hart still awake at this time? Eggsy tried to not think as he typed down a reply.

_Why r u still awake?_

_I am in Washington DC right now. So it’s not that late here_ came the reply.

 _Why r u in the US?_ Typed Eggsy curious.

 _I am on a business trip._ Eggsy was about to ask another question before another text came.

_Why are you still awake? It’s almost 1 am in London._

Eggsy chuckled and then texted down how he couldn’t seem to fall asleep because he took a nap earlier on. He expected Mr. Hart to stop replying him then, but the man replied him back again, giving out some suggestions to help him sleeping. Eggsy replied and Mr. Hart kept texting him back. Eggsy didn’t know what to think about this, but what he knew was that by the end of their text conversation (which Eggsy ended because he really needed to sleep), Mr. Hart was now Harry in his head and he wanted to talk more with the man.

* * *

 

Their phone conversation continued after that. At first, Eggsy was still just texting about general things, but then their conversation always escalate to something more interesting, from which tea they preferred to discussing the merit of sneakers and oxford shoes that Harry apparently wore. Eggsy started to text about anything and everything that crossed his minds, and even started to talk about his family. Harry always replied although sometimes it took him a few hours to do so (‘ _I’m sorry for the late reply. I was occupied with this horrendously boring meeting I would never want to attend again in my life’_ Harry once texted which made Eggsy laughed out loud while having dinner with his Mum and Daisy). What made Eggsy feel even giddier though was the fact that Harry also asked questions back and even started their text conversation as well, asking various questions from _who was the baby on your phone lock screen if it’s alright to ask?’_ To ’ _I’ve been getting notifications from an app called snapchat. What does it do actually?_ ‘. Eggsy’s simple curiosity turned to be something _different._

Eggsy didn’t know whether it was actually possible to start having a crush on someone he only knew from texts but it seemed like he did.

Eggsy was fucked.

* * *

 

_My work is finally done so I’m going back to London tomorrow. I shall be able to see you the day after tomorrow to have our phone exchange._

Eggsy’s heart dropped from his chest to somewhere around his stomach in disappointment once he read the text that Harry sent. Although Harry first told him that he was only going out of London for a week, his business was extended for another week and a half which mean that Harry’s phone was in Eggsy’s possession for longer period of time. They were still sending texts back and forth and Eggsy was going to miss their easy banter on the phone because once Harry got his phone back from Eggsy, it was impossible for the man to still want to continue being Eggsy’s texting partner. For all Eggsy knew, Harry was probably only entertaining Eggsy or simply didn’t have a choice on who else to text.

Eggsy typed down a reply, telling Harry that they could meet at a coffee shop near his university if it was not too far from where Harry usually hangs around London. Harry said yes and that was it. Eggsy would meet Harry the day after tomorrow.

If Eggsy actually wished that the day never came, it was only his wish to keep.

* * *

 

Eggsy sat down on one of the small tables inside the coffee shop near his university that was quite busy with students and faculty members. Harry had not yet arrived when Eggsy got there, so he decided to order a cup of tea of Harry’s preference that Eggsy learnt from their early text conversation along with a cup of vanilla latte for himself. Eggsy started to get anxious by the time their meeting time passed, but before Eggsy could text Harry, the man bustled inside the coffee shop. He wore another suit, not unlike the one he wore when Eggsy first bumped into him. Harry also wore the thick-rimmed glasses and there was another umbrella in his hand. Eggsy felt his breath got caught around somwhere in his throat. Harry in actual flesh was way better than in memory. The man scanned around the shop before his eyes landed on Eggsy, smiling apologetically as he made his ways toward where Eggsy was seated.

“Hello Eggsy. I apologized for my tardiness. The tube ride took longer than expected,” explained Harry sounded sincere. He then gestured toward the empty chair in front of Eggsy. “May I sit?”

“Um, yeah, of course… umm—.“ Harry sat down and then started eyeing on the still warm cup of tea in front of him. Eggsy gulped down, somewhat nervous.”—I took the liberty on ordering you a drink since I remember which tea you told me you preferred?” Eggsy explained uncertainly with a shrug. Harry smiled widely and then took a sip on the tea.

“You even remember the amount of sugar I put. Thank you, Eggsy,” said Harry. Eggsy’s cheeks felt hot and he could only wish that his face didn’t blush as he smiled back at Harry.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad that you still remember my face,” said Eggsy tried to joke. Harry smiled.

“Your face is not one I could forget,” replied Harry that made Eggsy went blank for a second there. His heart beat started to increase, his face got even hotter. Shit Unwin, get a grip. That was just a casual comment. It was nothing. It was only in his head. Harry Hart was _definitely_ not flirting with him.

“Yours is not one I could forget as well,” blurted Eggsy out before he could stop himself which made Harry looked amused. Eggsy tried not to think too much about it and then pulled out Harry’s phone, putting it on the table. “Umm, so this is your phone. Thanks for letting me borrow your phone. Sorry about the whole thing.”

Harry pulled out Eggsy’s phone from his pocket and slid it to Eggsy, “and here’s yours. Thank you for letting me borrows yours as well. You don’t have to worry about it. I am… actually glad that the _incident_ happened,” replied Harry with a smile that Eggsy could not exactly interpret. Eggsy kept reminding himself that Harry was still _not_ flirting with him. Now that the exchange was done, Eggsy felt lost. Harry started small conversations then, commenting about London’s weather and how it compared to Washington D.C, but Eggsy was only half-listening as his mind was occupied with the fact that this would most likely be their last conversation. The more he sat here talking with Harry, the more he felt the anticipated disappointment settling in his stomach. He couldn’t stand sitting here any longer, knowing that this would be it. Eggsy would miss this. He would miss Harry. Eggsy stood up abruptly, making Harry looked up from his cup of tea.

“Um—,” Eggsy seemed to keep saying ‘um’ right now. Harry probably thought he was an idiot. “I need to go. I’m sorry. Good bye, Harry,” Eggsy said quickly and then dashed out of the coffee shop only to be stopped right outside the door because it was currently raining hard, in which he didn’t notice. Eggsy’s eyes widened because of-fucking-course this would be his luck. Eggsy was just thinking ‘fuck it’ and was about to run in the rain, but a voice calling his name stopped him. It was Harry, who now was frowning at him. Eggsy really wanted to run away now before Harry said something but before he could do that, Harry showed his right hand that was holding Eggsy’s phone. Fuck.

“You forgot your phone,” said Harry mildly, offering the phone back to Eggsy. He could only smile weakly, taking the phone and made sure to slide the phone in his pocket this time.

“Thanks. I’m sorry. I won’t bother you again,” replied Eggsy, trying not to look at Harry’s eyes. Silence settled uncomfortably between them, but before Eggsy could make an excuse to leave, Harry spoke.

“I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Eggsy. I didn’t mean to do so,” said Harry sounding apologetic. “I really enjoyed talking to you,” finished Harry softly. Eggsy looked up and his face probably looked very strange right now, because what.

“What.”

“I enjoyed our phone conversation and I was really looking forward to meet you today, but I should have known better that you are simply entertaining an old man like me. I am sorry to make you uncomfortable—“ Eggsy’s eyes widened with every word that Harry said—the tiny bubble of hope he had inside his chest burst open—and he needed to put a stop on this misunderstanding. Eggsy quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips on Harry’s to make the taller man stopped talking. Eggsy didn’t realise what he was doing until he leaned away. His face turned scarlet.

“Um—I—I just wanted you to stop for a sec there? But um, I’m sorry—I—“ Eggsy didn’t finish his awkward apology as this time Harry leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Eggsy’s mind immediately went blank and he could only sigh into the kiss. He didn’t know how long they were kissing in front of the door of the coffee shop, but Eggsy didn’t truly care. He couldn’t stop the bubble of happiness inside his chest.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one to think about this,” muttered Eggsy, grinning widely. “I don’t want to stop texting you.”

“Only texting me?”

“You make a great texting buddy,” replied Eggsy mock-serious. “Although I might change my mind for more if we have dinner together.”

“It is still early for dinner, but I know this delicious Italian restaurant near where I work. Interested?”

“Very much so,” replied Eggsy with a grin. Harry chuckled and then opened up the big umbrella he brought before he took one of Eggsy’s hands into his. They walked out hand in hand and Eggsy could not stop the big stupid grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. The ending is silly, but I JUST WANT THEM TO WALK HAND IN HAND UNDER THE RAIN OKAY. Feel free to point out any mistakes. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://hartfulloflove.tumblr.com) although I don't open it often nowadays :P


End file.
